The Costume Party
by itanshi
Summary: MaiHiME: During the series. Halloween. Natsuki and Shizuru versus the Drunk Midori and Haruka! who will reign supreme in battle sake? No that's not it.
1. Chapter 1

"Natsuki, how is your English studies?" Shizuru asked. They were walking down the path near the garden outside school. Natsuki had her hands in her jacket pockets and some books under one arm. She wasn't feeling like talking much.

"Fine."

Shizuru smiled knowing well what that 'fine' really meant. "Natsuki, how are you with your math studies?"

"Fine."

Shizuru took it in stride now, "Natsuki, how does a kiss sound?"

"Fi.." Natsuki blinked. She frowned knowing well she was beat, but still wanting the upper hand. These little games never ended well, but she knew now she had to play to win. "Fine." She said confidently.

"My my." Shizuru blushed. "Come here then."

"Eh?" It appears the bluff was being called. She couldn't face her now.

"Are you backing down?" she pouted.

"No!" she regretted it at once, but what was there to lose really. She looked around and saw the courtyard pretty empty. A quick one might be ok and it wasn't like it was going to make a lot of noise. She hoped.

"Then come closer." Shizuru brought the shy girl face to face with her. "Close your eyes."

"What if I don't want to?" Natsuki spoke fast.

"So mistrustful." She grabbed the lower part of Natsuki's back and their bodies pushed against each other. "Tell you what, instead of a kiss. Come with me to Mai's Halloween costume party."

"Wh.. costume?" Natsuki's mind derailed and she tried to think of what she could possibly wear or even worse what Shizuru would wear.

Shizuru took this moment to lick her nose. She walked off with a laugh and a fuming beat red Natsuki behind her.

"It'll be fun. Just study some English before you go, ok?"

Natsuki waited for her to leave and fought to catch her breath and nerve. "That woman." She sighed in defeat. "Costume, costume. I need to wear something so off the wall and unexpected. Damn it."

--

Natsuki was on her bed that night staring at the ceiling. She couldn't bring herself to crack the textbook open. This was often the case anyways. She at least tried to pay attention in class lately. Halloween, really. That was a kid's holiday and not even celebrated much in Japan. Why did she have to lower herself to this absurdity?

She knew the answer and she rolled over on her chest and stuffed her face into her pillow.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Mai called.

Natsuki got off the bed in a hurry and trudged right on by her. "Yes." It was harsh and pointed.

"I'm not so sure about that." Mai wondered. "Shizuru-san under your skin again?"

Natsuki turned; the look on her face of anger and worry. "What of it?"

"Natsuki, please, I've no problems with it."

"You saying I do?"

Mai crossed her arms. She knew this conversation was getting stupid. "You saying you don't?"

Natsuki sighed. "She tricked me into agreeing to go to your stupid costume party." Natsuki sat on the floor. Mikoto was eating ramen without any care in the world.

Mai dropped her arms and clasped her hands together. "You're going after all? That's great. So we have, eh, about twenty people now, mostly girls though. Should I open invites to boys?"

"No!"

"Ok, ok."

A minute passed; Mikoto looked around, "Mai, more!"

"Mikoto, you had seconds." She roughed up Mikoto's hair and sat next to her. Mikoto got up happily and ran into the kitchen where she put the bowl in the sink and tossed the chopsticks. She then ran back and nearly tackled Mai to the floor. Natsuki had her eyes closed trying not to let this new yet frequent absurdity upset her.

Mai thought to change the subject, but she guessed it really wasn't that much of a change. "What will you go as?"

"No idea!" Natsuki almost shouted. "I hate dressing up!" she added.

"Natsuki, are you sure you're ok?"

Natsuki looked at her for a while and sighed again. She fell upon her back on the floor and gave up being so angry. This was ridiculous and hopeless.

"I want to get back at her and I don't mean in any mean way or whatever." She stood up and looked to the side in a thought. Mai took her motions one by one. She knew her friend had trouble with complicated emotional issues. She was surely trying.

"So, you want some costume that would annoy her or…"

"I'm not sure what I want or what I want her to feel, I… I just..."

"Natsuki, come back to me in one day and ask me to go shopping for a costume with you. I'll help, but you need to help yourself first."

Natsuki sighed again, "Thanks, Mai."

--

A call on Mai's cell the next day; she and Mikoto were at a used clothes store looking for materials to make a costume with Natsuki had declined to go. Maybe she needed more time. Looking at the screen, she smiled at the name and answered it after a ring. "Shizuru-san, how nice to hear from you."

"Likewise, Mai-san."

"I assume you wish to know what Natsuki will wear for the party?"

"Ah, Mai-san knows me too well."

"Well she hasn't decided yet and I'm afraid she may put it off to the last minute."

"That is my Natsuki." She laughed.

"May I ask what you will dress as?"

"Ara, first, may I guess at your costume, Mai-san?"

"Heh, if you want to."

"A Double Agent?"

Mai smacked her face. "Alright, let's surprise each other then."

"Sounds good, take care and say hi to my Natsuki for me."

"I will." The call ended and Mai had to laugh. That woman was trouble, but then again. She looked to Mikoto whom was rummaging through a bunch of costumes in a box.

"Mai, would this look good on me?" she grabbed some highly crinkled and creased green costume with what appeared to be a shell.

"Kappa?" Mai asked.

--

Days passed and the party loomed. The costumes had been picked out and one by one the students were recognizing each other. Haruka was dressed in a leopard print two piece with a giant spike club. Yukino wore something similar. Much to her silent bemusement, Haruka's top did not cover her as well as it should and Haruka refused to change her costume now. She was too busy studying to shop much. Yukino got to pick them out after all.

"Midori-san!" Haruka shouted. Midori had snuck in some sake and was just about to open one. She was dressed in tan safari explorer clothes complete with a hat.

"Haruka-san!" Midori walked over with sake in hand.

"You embedding so soon?" Haruka avoided the hug and pointed to the bottle.

"Imbibing" Yukino corrected.

"It's part of my costume!" Midori jested.

Haruka tapped her foot with a frown. Midori smiled, "So Pebbles and Bam Bam, right?"

"WHAT!?" Haruka raised her club in anger, but Yukino grabbed her by the elbows. Midori laughed and walked away. "Come back here and say that again!"

The music played and Mai stood up in the back of the room with a microphone, "Welcome everyone! We have snacks and punch, some old monster movies by the TV for later. But whose up for Karaoke!?" she raised her microphone to the air in a cheer. She was wearing a western cheerleader outfit. Mikoto wore her Kappa costume although for some reason it had a red mask over her eyes.

They started some songs going and more arrived. "Akira-san! Takumi-chan!" Mai waved.

"Am I the only guy here?" Takumi wondered to himself, "Hello, Onee-san!" he was dressed as a chef. Akira was in a tuxedo.

"Looking good." Midori elbowed her. The bottle was already half gone. Akira blushed.

--

"Next song!" Mai tossed the microphone to… "Nao-san!?"

"What?"

"What are you wearing?" Mai had to blink.

Nao blushed. "It's a cocktail dress. My mother insisted." She even had a matching hat.

"It's so cute!" Mai had to squee.

--

"Natsuki, will you go inside?" Mikoto grabbed onto her from behind.

"No!" she was wearing a trench coat.

"Natsuki, the karaoke last time was fun! Have fun!" she insisted.

"Did Shizuru put you up to this?"

"She gave me candy!" Mikoto grinned from ear to ear.

"Fine, I give." She dropped the trench coat and walked inside the party.

She could feel the urgency, the nerves pulse as she took in the gazes of those around her. She could not believe what costume she was wearing. Somewhere in here was Shizuru and she knew she'd be wearing something god awful. Maybe she'd be wearing some yakuza kimono or... she ran out of ideas.

A half hour passed and no sign of her anywhere. She sighed, this was torturous and insane. Why did that girl get under her skin so much?

"Thank you Mai-san," Shizuru was on stage! Natsuki was afraid to look, but she had to. The song was a soft ballad, the artist didn't matter.

Shizuru could sing. "Damn, I knew she had a voice." She turned slowly and her jaw dropped.

She moved side to side slowly as she sang. She was wearing a skin tight biker suit much like her own, but in violet. Her legs, her curves, they were all there. Natsuki swallowed and made her way to the front.

Shizuru looked down at the girl with the blonde wig made into twin pigtails balled at the top. Sailor moon, really, her sweet Natsuki would do this? She burst out into laughter and almost fell over. Natsuki popped a vein.

Shizuru tried to stop, but her foot slipped off the stage.

--

"Sorry." Shizuru tried to smile, but the two of them were tangled in each other's arms and legs upon the floor. Everyone gathered around hoping they were ok.

"Did you have to laugh, really?" she had managed to catch her, but it was all so sudden. The stage was not that far off the ground.

"So sorry!"

"Alright you two! Break it up!" Haruka shouted.

"Haruuka-chyaan!" Midori was plastered. "Have some!"

"Damn you drunken woman!" she grabbed it. "No more for you!" she tipped the bottle up and downed the rest.

"Haruka, no!" Yukino grabbed her arm. Haruka hiccuped.

"Oh crap." Mai got off the stage as Haruka and Midori scrambled onto it.

"Sing, sing!" some shouted.

"Could this get any worse?" Mai yawned.

Natsuki and Shizuru managed to get to their feet. "Natsuki, I sang for you, would you sing for me?"

"Wasn't coming here enough for you?" Natsuki asked.

"Natsuki, no more games, how I did enjoy them. You see, I do not want to see you angry all the time." She took her cheek. "I want you to enjoy yourself, loosen up." She smiled. "Do you like this costume?"

"Yes." Natsuki said simply.

"I'm glad." Shizuru helped her to the stage where Midori had fallen over and Haruka started shouting nonsense into a microphone which was apparently turned off in the madness. Mai was sitting on a chair fanning her face. What a mess.

Shizuru helped Yukino pull Haruka aside and Natsuki took the microphone. "I'll, I… I came here to do something." She tried to speak, mostly to herself. Her mind always worked best without deviating from her plan. Now she hated her plan more than anything. This party was no threat, not even Shizuru was really a threat yet the feeling never left her. She swallowed; her pride was what she held in all this time.

Maybe doing something to spite her pride was best.

"Moon Korisutal Powaa Maake Out!" Natsuki shouted in English. She swore she said it correctly.


	2. Chapter 2

Well the first chapter was a bit low caliber for me. I did enjoy aspects of it though.

I thought to add a second chapter just cause and likewise, its just more random nonsense. Now I do not tend to continue fics that are completed. More often than not. More from me will be new works. I thank you all for being my readers/fans.

--

"Natsuki, why did you wear this costume?" Shizuru was sitting on a chair with Natsuki in her lap. The kids were all exhausted and many went home. Natsuki also looked rather tired.

"I wanted to throw you off." Natsuki fumbled with her fingers. She had nothing but hate for what she did and saw nothing good coming from it.

"You did throw me off, Natsuki." She teased. Natsuki looked at her and was replacing her anger with embarrassment quickly. Shizuru pinched her cheek. "So sorry about that."

"No..no, I'm sorry!" Natsuki took her friend's hand from her face and held it. Shizuru smiled.

"Call it even then."

--

The door opened and two more kids walked in. It was Chie in a sharp tuxedo and a rose between her teeth. Aoi followed in a white dress. Her leg was exposed from hip to toe as she walked. Natsuki blinked at the sight. Shizuru pulled her closer.

"Nice costume." Chie smirked. She took the rose and passed it to Aoi. A soft smile and she put it between her own teeth. The laugh was kept to herself.

"Thank you."

"I meant her." Chie nodded at Natsuki.

"What about it?" Natsuki spat back.

"Natsuki," Shizuru stifled a laugh. Chie had to add to it, but was stopped.

Aoi said it plainly. "Natsuki-chan looks nice on you, Shizuru-san." She put the rose back in her mouth.

Natsuki blushed furiously now. Shizuru thought to divert the topic. "So you two are an item now?"

"Item?" Chie turned to Aoi whom blushed a bit.

"Congratulations." Shizuru smiled warmly.

"The what?" Natsuki looked at them all one by one, "What happened?"

Shizuru took her cheek and looked her in the eyes, "Natsuki, dear. When two people are in love; they have ways of expressing their…"

"Hold it!" Natsuki somehow was angry and blushing at the same time. She pulled away for a bit, but Shizuru held her there with both arms.

"It's ok." She patted her shoulder.

Aoi and Chie laughed.

--

"Long night?" Chie stepped around Akira and Takumi whom were sleeping haphazardly on the floor.

"Yeah." Mai was yawning. She seriously had enough. Mikoto was long since asleep and many others had left. Maybe they were the lucky ones.

"Did we miss anything, Mai-san?" Aoi asked.

"Haruka.." Mai held her head. She was getting a headache just thinking about it. "At least Midori fell asleep. Haruka just…"

Chie smirked, "I heard she went as a barbarian."

"Of course, we hit her in the head with her club to knock her out. Well, not on purpose."

"Of course." Chie grabbed an empty sake bottle and looked at the label.

"What are you dressed as?"

"A married couple!" Aoi jested. Chie blushed this time and almost dropped the bottle.

Mai blushed just a little bit as it sunk in, "You two aren't…"

Chie cleared her throat. "No, not married. I'm Bond, she's…"

"Pussy Galore!" Aoi smiled big.

Chie burst out laughing at her friend's joke. She had been saying that every chance they had.


End file.
